After the lies
by Dilligaf16
Summary: Lies, cheating and broken promises. The lives of 3 women, already broken, now lay shattered. How will they move on, move forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex.**

Bright blinding light was the first thing she noticed. Wincing and trying to move her head away from the light she groaned.

Pain.

She felt a stabbing pain in her side that seemed to radiate out in waves at the slightest movement. Her groan caused immediate movement in the room and she tried once more to open her eye to see if it was Aydin.

"Try not to move Hun." came a gentle voice, and opening her eyes a little wider Alex takes in the surrounding of her limited line of vision.

Hospital.

She appeared to be in a hospital.

"Where am I? Who found me?" She croaked, then choked as her parched throat strangled on the words.

"Shhh." The nurse soothed, moving to offer her some water, supporting her head gently as she drank greedily. "I don't know who found you" she answered honestly, "just that you were brought in 6 days ago with stab wounds to the stomach, nothing too major though, and a serious bump to the head. You seem quite popular though, there is a guard on your door."

"I need to get out…" Trying to sit up quickly she felt the room sway before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Your not going anywhere for a few days at least. Just you relax and I will let the doctor know you have regained consciousness."

As the room fell silent again Alex tried to process the small amount of information she had gained. She had been here 6 days, that meant it must be Thursday. They were guarding her, so hopefully that meant she was in no immediate danger unless… damn, if Aydin was part of the guard rota she was as good as dead. Lolly had warned her. OK so it had sounded like the normal garbled nonsense, but she had mentioned 'toothpick'. Why hadn't she listened, should have guessed.

Sighing and closing her eyes she wondered if anyone had told Piper. Would she even care? She hadn't cared when her mother had died, she hadn't cared when she had said Kubra would get her. Why would she care now. Unless there were panties and money involved she didn't seem to care about anything. If she had taken her more seriously instead of telling her she was paranoid maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Soon the nurse reappeared this time followed by a man who Alex assumed was the Dr. Letting them work around her, merely grunting at any questions directed her way, Alex wondered if she could get a message out of here. But even as she let the thought form she knew there was no point. Who would she contact. No-one would care.

Vaguely aware of the nurse talking to her again Alex tried to focus.

"… so if the pain increases just press the button here to release more drugs. Now you have a visitor so I will be just outside if you need anything."

"A visitor?" Alex felt her heart rate increase which was confirmed by the machine beeping next to her.

"Its OK. A guard or something from the prison."

"What does he look like?" Alex held the nurses arm to stop her leaving.

"Tall, balding… he said he was in charge." The nurse shrugged. "I can stay if you want."

The description of Caputo calmed her and shaking her head and releasing the grip she had on her arm she watched the nurse leave.

"Vause!" Caputo stood looking down at her. "You OK?"

"Other than a hole in my side and a headache that has had me unconscious for 6 days you mean?" Alex shook her head.

"Yeah well I came to give you and update." Caputo looked uncomfortable. "It has been decided that it is best we move you out of Lichfield, for your own safety."

"Did you catch him? Did you get Aydin?"

"The perpetrator escaped." Caputo rubbed his hand across his face. "It seems he was under the impression you were dead... There was a lot of blood…. Anyway as the inquiry has given us some fresh information it has been decided for your own safety to let the news of your death be, shall we say, unchallenged. We will move you to a Max unit until it is safe for you to return."

"Wait. I have to go to Max?"

"We cant be sure only one guard infiltrated Lichfield. MCC are finally putting some security protocol in place but until we are certain its safer to ship you out."

"Where too?"

"Bedford Hills."

Nodding, knowing there was no point in arguing Alex asked quietly. "When do I go?"

"Doc says they need to keep you here for a few more days, so probably Monday. When you get there you will be assigned a cell mate, just as at Lichfield, and it is up to you how much you share. As far as we can tell Kubra thinks you are dead."

"And Piper?" Alex hated herself for asking but she had to know.

"Chapman, along with the other inmates, know only that there has been an incident. Things have changed at Lichfield in the short time you have been away Vause. Right now a spell at Bedford may not be a bad thing."

Nodding, Alex watched him stand. "I'm sorry this had to happen." he mumbled not looking at her, before exiting quickly.

Piper thought she was dead… would she be sad? Realising how much she had loved Piper Chapman made her feel weak. The woman she had been when they met, strong, adventurous, brave, maybe a little stupid, but ultimately independent, was gone. Now she just felt weak. Physically, mentally and emotionally. She needed these next few days to toughen up and be ready for what lay ahead.

 **Piper.**

The rumours were rife. Someone was dead, but no-one knew if it was an inmate or a guard. Bus loads of new inmates had appeared and the cubes were now doubled up. The confusion of both the escape to the lake and the new inmates meant I hadn't seen Alex for a few days. Now as I searched the dining room I still couldn't find her. Spotting lolly I slid my tray onto the table and smiled.

"Hey!"

She nodded but didn't answer.

"You seen Alex?"

Lolly put down her fork. "She's dead."

"What… look I'm serious, have you seen her?"

"I'm serious too. You must have heard. Toothpick got her. She told you they would get her. You didn't listen! They always win in the end. I cant be seen talking to you, your one of them." And leaving her half eaten food behind she stood and walked away.

Piper looked round confused. Crazy, she was crazy! Toothpick? What was that. And of course Alex wasn't dead… but appetite gone suddenly she emptied her untouched food into the trash and went in search of Healy.

 **Stella.**

Fuck her! Fuck Piper Chapman and her panties and her blonde cute looks. Fuck her!

As she was shunted along with the other new intake she kept her eyes on the ground. Being sent to the SHU she could have handled, and yeah even understood. But max! So unfair!

Caputo told her she was shipping out because MCC wanted the space for new inmates so she was being processed with a bunch of strangers and already the catcalls and shouting made her edgy. How could Piper do this? She had said she understood. Now she had her 9 month completed sentence increases by god knows how many years, and other than take money she had helped earn she had done nothing wrong.

By the time she was processed and ushered to her bunk Stella was drained. The only consolation was. for tonight at least. she had the cube to herself. Making the bed quickly she lay on top fully clothed. Listening to the sounds around her she knew she had many months and years ahead to work out what to do with her life, if she had any life then left to live. This was her own fault. Now maybe she needed to take her own advise. Trust no bitch and work out how to get the hell outta here.

 **A/N: So I am very new to the OITNB fandom. Binge watched all 3 series and am totally addicted to the wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy my little version of what may have happened next from the points of view of 3 truly wonderful characters. I intend to mix things up a little so stay tuned. A x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedford Hills.**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Alex had remained in hospital for another week. The doctors wanted to make sure that both her concussion was clear and the wound to her stomach healed enough, that on returning to a prison environment she was unlikely to pick up any infection.

She had used the time to work on her story.

She was not a convinced as Caputo that Kubra would believe she was dead. She needed a story. Deciding to stick to Alex, no-one used first names anyway, but saying her last name was Vince, it was near enough to her true identity to hopefully not trip her up too much, and she was sure, considering it was their screw up she was in this situation, MCC and Caputo would agree to the new id.

It was all academic now however. Stood before her was Stella fucking Carlin! Turning to the prisoner officer who had escorted her to her bunk she demanded "There must have been a mistake. Go check! Phone Lichfield if you have too."

"No mistake. This is your bunk."

"Vause?" Stella was stunned to see the woman before her. All she had been told was she would have a cell mate today. No name, no indication it was someone she knew.

"What happened to you?"

Ignoring Stella curious question Alex began placing her items in her locker. She needed to think. Her id was in the name of Alex Vince. How had they screwed up so bad again! She had no choice now but to explain, and to the one person she would have happily never set eyes on again!

"Look," she turned to face Stella slowly, "we need to talk."

"Why are you here?"

"Are you in contact with anyone at Lichfield still?"

"You mean Piper? No, that bitch is the reason I am here. Did she screw you over too?"

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. Piper thinks I'm dead. In fact they all do. You need to think it too. I am not Alex Vause, I am Alex Vince. I was attacked. Left for dead."

"Kubra?"

"How do you know his name?" Even she could hear the fear in her own voice as she asked the question, but she couldn't hide it.

"Piper told me about him. She said you were paranoid. I guess she was wrong."

"Yes I guess she was. They think he thinks I am dead now too. But until I know for sure I need to lay low, I have been in hospital until this morning."

"No offence, but if you want to change your identity you need to loose the glasses, the hair and the attitude!"

Glaring at her new cell mate, Alex lay on her bunk and closed her eyes. Carlin was right. Why hadn't she thought of changing her hair before she arrived? Now it would be obvious to the other inmates if she changed her hair, and also prove Carlin right.

She had heard the protest, anger and hurt in her the other woman's voice when she mentioned Piper, but from her own experience she knew it was hard to stay angry at Piper for long. She was not sure how far things had gone between them, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but until she could switch cells she needed to keep Carlin on her side.

"You're right, I screwed up. Who do I go too round here to get my hair cut?"

"I thought you were wanting to keep a low profile." Stella pointed, out raising her eyebrows curiously as she watched the woman opposite her fight her emotions. Something had obviously shaken her bad to reduce her to this level of uncertainty. "I'll do it for you."

Alex raised her gaze to see Stella watching her. "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering to help me?"

"Look Vause, sorry Vince! I have been here over 2 weeks now and you are the only person to talk to me. Now even though we may not have the best history," she ignored Alex's snort of derision, "we can help each other. But its up to you." Standing up, Stella did not glance back as she left Alex to ponder on her words.

 **Lichfield**

Healy wouldn't give her a straight answer, she had asked around but nobody knew anything. The stupid lake breakout was all anyone was talking about and, if for a second they mentioned something else, it was merely to complain about the new overcrowded cells, or the new inmates, or the new competition for the prime jobs. She didn't know who else to ask. Lolly was not exactly reliable, and normally she would ignore what she said, but Alex cant have just vanished. Leaving Red to her book Piper made her was to the phones. She had sworn she would not speak to him again, let alone ask for help, but she needed answers and she did not know who else to turn too.

"Larry? Hi, its me." Piper waited for the sarcastic comment or even the tone of Larry hanging up.

His confused "Pipes? Is everything OK?" gave her heart.

"I am sorry to call. I need a favour." She wasted no time making pleasantries, what was the point. "I need information."

"OK…" Larry sounded, if possible, even more hesitant.

"It's Alex, she's gone missing."

"Missing? Pipes you are in prison! Unless she has escaped she cant be missing. Maybe she has been sent to SHU?"

"No, she hasn't. Look something happened. I'm not exactly sure what. Rumours are someone died, either a guard or a prisoner. Alex hasn't been seen since and no-one will tell me anything. Please Larry. I'm worried."

"OK, look I don't know if I will be able to find out anything. If they have managed to cover it up so even the inmates don't know I doubt they will hand out the info to me!"

"Just try, please."

"OK. call me back in a few days."

Walking back to her bunk Piper kept her head down. The noise levels had risen so there seemed to be no escape from shouting or laughing or singing. The queue to eat had gotten so bad there was talk of eating in shifts, the tension was palpable. As she entered her cube she breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she was holding.

"How is it out there?" Red asked, looking up from her book.

"Noisy." Piper sat down. "How come we are the only ones without new room-mates?"

"Healy." Red smiled.

"He has a thing for you." Piper grinned.

Red shrugged. "He said we needed our space right now."

"What did he mean by that?" Piper was immediately suspicious.

"Who cares. If it means we are spared don't question it!"

As she watched Red return to her book Piper pondered Red's words. Was this just a crush on Healy's part, or was it because he knew something? Sighing she knew she would just have to wait to hear from Larry.

It was 3 days later Piper spoke to Larry. "Well?" she asked, social niceties absent.

"I'm not sure." Larry admitted. "You are right something has happened. I even got dad to do some checking."

"You did? He didn't mind?"

"Well he wasn't thrilled. But its strange Pipes. Its like Alex doesn't exist. Her records have been wiped. You could be right."

"Oh god." Piper felt her knees give way. "No! please god, no."

"I'm sorry Piper." But Piper didn't hear the genuine tone of concern in Larry's voice as the phone, now dangling, banged against the wall. Piper curled into a ball on the floor and began to cry.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter 1. Hope this doesn't disappoint. A x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bedford Hill**.

Stella left her bunk and made her way to work duty. Alex had been spared work due to her injuries and as far as Stella could tell she spent the vast majority of her day laying on her bed, eyes closed. Whether she was asleep or not was anybody's guess. She hardly spoke and if she did it was only to Stella and then only when pushed.

Stella was lonely.

At Lichfield she had, for the majority of her sentence, kept herself to herself. It was Piper who drew her into the crowd, made her feel something again. When the time had come to leave Lichfield she had actually felt a little sad. The sadness was only to be leaving Piper, the one person to show her any real interest.

She knew her looks kept people at bay. They assumed the more masculine haircut and tatt's made her a threat. In reality, and she would sooner die than admit this to anyone, she used her appearance to keep people at a distance. It had worked with her parents after all!

Her other realisation on her imminent release had been quite simply. She had no-one. No-one to greet her, no one who was awaiting her release. No family, no friends, nobody.

She had taken the money on the spur of the moment. It would buy her a little time. But seeing the anger and hurt she had caused Piper made her feel shitty. Why had she hurt the one person who meant something to her? She had been doing it all her life. Nothing had changed.

Bedford was far worse than Lichfield. At least there, with shorter times to serve and the more lax timetable, meant for a level of freedom she hadn't appreciated at the time. Here they were kept under much stricter watch and from what she could tell the guard checks were not just bunks but all the little places that in Lichfield were used to store items such as cigarettes and phones.

She also realised pretty quickly most inmates had families. Visiting days were particularly emotional as the short time spent with the children they rarely saw left the inmates more than a little hostile when returning to the wing.

Stella had landed a job outdoors. At least for a few hours a day she got to be by herself while she picked up trash. Today as she stabbed at the paper with her fork she reflected on Alex's unexpected arrival. She had said she had been in hospital, but had not said what for. She was obviously emotionally on edge, but refused to talk. When she had mentioned Piper, Stella heard the catch in her voice and knew how badly she was missing her.

"Carlin! Wardens office. NOW!"

What? Why? She hadn't don't anything.

"Move it Carlin!"

Picking up her speed as she followed the officer, she began to run through the encounters of the past few days. Nothing. "Excuse me, why does the warden need to see me?"

"You'll find out when you get there." Was the unhelpful reply.

On entering the office Stella took the seat in front of the wardens desk and waited. He sat looking at her without speaking for many seconds making the feeling of unease within her grow. Just as she was about to break the silence he spoke.

"I heard from Lichfield today."

"Okay…" Stella had no idea where this was going.

"It seems you have met your new bunk mate before. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Should I have done?" Stella was confused. "I assumed you put her with me for that very reason."

"Mr Caputo tells me you two have history."

"Not really. We hardly spoke. We were not exactly friends either though." Stella decided to play down the role of Piper in her and Alex's past.

The warden continued to stare at her, unspeaking as he mulled over her words as if trying to decide if she was lying. Finally he said, "so what has Miss Vince told you about her change in identity?"

"Nothing really. She doesn't speak to me. She doesn't do anything. She said she regretted not changing her hair before coming here, I offered to cut it for her but nothing. She told me everyone at Lichfield thought she was dead but not why they thought that. She mentioned being in hospital but not why. Like I say she has told me nothing."

"Well now you are her cell mate it is up to you to keep an eye on her."

"What! I am not a guard, that's your job."

"I am not talking about protection Carlin, I am talking about her general well being. Lichfield think her mental state may be challenged."

"You don't say!"

"Why do you say that?

"Well if any of you people opened your eyes, or spoke to each other you would know putting someone with a new id with a past acquaintance was stupid. But even the most unobservant guard should have noticed in amongst all the checks you insist on doing that she is not eating. She doesn't go to meals even."

"She doesn't?" The warden sighed making notes as Stella spoke. "OK. Here's what I want you to do. I will make sure the kitchen has my authorization to give yo food to take to her cell for her. She wants to lie low which is understandable…"

"It is? Look I think it is about time someone told me what was going on."

"I cant do that."

"Then I cant help you."

"Look Carlin, this woman, whatever your differences, needs your help. I will call Caputo and see what clearance we have to pass on information to you but it may be down to Vince. If she says no then we simply can't tell you." Reaching into his desk draw he pulled out a brown bag. "There is some food in there. Give it to her. And if she agrees, you can use these." He placed some scissors into the bag before adding the proviso, "I want them back!"

Knowing she had been dismissed Stella made her way back to her cell. She was surprised when she got there to find it empty. Placing the brown bag on Alex bunk she sat on her own. She needed answers and the way she saw it the only person to give them to her was Alex herself.

 **Lichfield.**

Healy looked at Red. "how is she?"

"How do you think she is! Whatever screwed up mess that relationship was it went deep. She should not have found out by a phone call."

Healy sighed. "No, you are right. But Red, my hands are tied here. I cant do anything." Caputo said "we just need to make sure she is safe."

Red snorted. "MCC have made that man as weak as they are. Hiding behind money and spreadsheets."

Nodding Healy sighed. "Has anyone else heard the news?"

"You mean after a prisoner collapses by the phone screaming and crying hysterically then needing to be restrained to get her from the phones to her bunk… no, no-one notice." Red laughed sarcastically. "Lets just say the gossip is so bad even in the visitors room it is all they are talking about. The women are trying to get information in from the outside."

"shit!" Healy sighed. When she seems like she is ready to listen tell her to come see me. Healy looked at Red, "take care of her."

Nodding Red went back to the kitchen. Chapman had been in a bad way when she had been brought back to the bunk. She had spent the last t24 hours curled in a ball. Not talking, crying quietly. Hearing from Poussey, who had been by the phones at the time, Red knew it had been her ex-fiancé she had called. Only later did Red discover the news he had passed on.

Vause had been illusive. Her connection with Chapman was tangible, had kept the inmates fascinated. But whatever it was between them it obviously went deeper than a prison fling.

 **Bedford Hill**.

Passing the chapel Stella stopped. There she was. Opening the door she entered quietly. Alex was sat head in her hands three rows back from the front of the room. It was only on entering that Stella heard the quiet sobs. Moving quietly into the room she took a seat next to Alex.

"Hey."

"Go away!"

"No. I was called to the warden because of you. I need answers."

"Tough!" Alex rose to walk away, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"OK, your choice. But they have given me food for you and scissors to cut your hair. I don't know what you want but if you expect to remain invisible you ar3e going the wrong way about it."

She saw Vause pause and continued. "Think about it. At Lichfield you remained invisible by fitting in not by standing out. Right now they will be talking about the new woman with long dark hair who avoids meals has no job and is a total mystery. You are gossip fodder. You want it to stop, you want to blend in then you need to change your attitude!"

Alex looked at Stella. "Why should I trust you? What was it you tattooed on Piper, _trust no bitch_! You even proved how right that statement was."

"Because Vince, right now I am literally the only friend you have!" Standing to leave Stella added "The food and scissors are on your bunk. You want your hair cut we have an hour before everyone returns from work."

Alex waited until Carlin had left. She hated the fact the woman was right. Wallowing in self pity wasn't helping. If the warden really had called Carlin into his office it maybe meant he had finally spoken to Lichfield. Had he told Carlin more than she had let on? Knowing there was only one way to find out she reluctantly stood and exited the chapel.

Stella was sat on her bunk reading when Alex entered. She didn't look up or even acknowledge her entrance. The rare peace in the room made Alex feel a little comfort, but she still glanced round to check they were not being watched. She was grateful their bunk was far enough away from the bubble to stop the constant guard surveillance. Seeing the bag on her bed she opened it cautiously. Inside a pair of scissors, office stationary brand certainly not hair salon variety! Placing them next to her she found an apple, a wrapped sandwich and a cartoon of juice.

Suddenly consumed by hunger she ripped into the package and began to eat. Only when she was finished did she look up. Stella was still was still reading and seemingly ignoring her.

"So will you cut my hair?" she asked, unable to add the please, but hoping Stella would take pity on her.

Carlin looked up. "Sure. I always thought Justin Beiber was kinda hot!"

Alex smiled. "Yeah I guess I deserved that! Just cut it shorter…. Please." She finally added and was rewarded by Stella standing and picking up the scissors.

It only took 15 minutes. Feeling and seeing her hair fall to the floor made Alex nervous and she had to admit sad. When finally Carlin declared finished! She let her hand touch what was left of her hair. Now shoulder length all round she shuddered.

"You need to go wash it. I may need to trim more if it is uneven." Stella stated matter of factly.

Unable to move Alex stared at he pile of black hair laying at her feet. She felt the tears but could not say what had caused them.

"What's wrong?" Stella suddenly aware of Alex's tears moved back closer to her. "You said shorter, its not too short, just different, and the bangs, they will grow out when you are ready."

Alex now sobbing nodded.

Stella sat next to her. "You are angry?"

Alex shook her head.

"Sad?"

Nod.

Pulling the woman she would hardly call a friend into her arms Stella held her.

The physical contact was Alex's undoing. The touch of another human, in kindness rather than anger, her unravelling. The tears now sobs increased and unable to speak she just held onto the slim firm body holding her and let the emotions of the past few weeks go.

Stella closed her eyes. She could almost feel Alex's pain. Stroking her hair she just held her. The warden was right whether she wanted to admit it or not Alex needed her now.

 **A/N: A truce struck maybe? ;-) now for them to combine forces and sort out their respective lives. When Piper gets involved things get interesting :-D**

 **Thanks once more for reading. I know Stella is not so popular but maybe, just maybe, she is not the villain here and can actually help.**

 **A x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bedford hills.**

They had been talking for hours. Alex had not even noticed the other inmates return from work duty then go off for dinner. She sat legs crossed on her bed her head on Stella's shoulder. She was not craving physical contact but she could not look at her as she spoke, she did not need to see pity or judgement. But the story was long, and she knew that in telling it she was trusting this woman with her life.

"So Piper changed her story? She knew all along about Kubra?"

"Of course she did. But I guess she only did what I asked her to do. I just didn't believe she would do it."

"Didn't believe her, or thought if she sold him out and you did the same you would be safe on the outside?"

"Yeah OK, that came into it. But I was wrong wasn't I. And then he had me where he could get his revenge."

"This Aydin. He escaped?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea how. He stabbed me. I fell and hit my head knocking myself out cold. They think he thought I was dead so escaped. Lets face it MCC were changing staff like we changed our underwear. No-one would have even noticed."

"So they sent you here until when? How will they know if Kubra believes you are dead?"

"I have no idea, but was it they say, 'you never come back from max!' To be honest I wasn't listening. I was shocked I was alive, then scared and angry. I cant trust anyone."

"You can trust me."

"Can I? You screwed Piper over, and you liked her! Why should I trust you you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I was jealous maybe. Or maybe I just wanted what you had. Piper screwed me over too."

"Piper didn't screw me over." Alex said quietly, "She just didn't realise the lengths Kubra would go too. I kept her in the dark as much as I could on the outside."

"Why? If you loved her why didn't you trust her?"

"It was because I loved her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her with me and I knew she would leave, and I was right. When she began to realise how deep I was she bailed. I don't blame her, it was the right thing to do."

"Don't you? It sounds like you do blame her, and from what I witnessed at Lichfield it was not all roses between you."

Alex laughed, a hollow sound containing no mirth, "Yeah it was not all roses. It was good though, what we had. I know Piper probably told you a different side, but believe me from the moment we met, what we had, it was special. The only time I blames her, truly blamed her was when she left, before prison, when my mom died. I needed her!"

Stella didn't reply for a while taking in Alex's confession, hearing the raw emotion in her voice as she spoke of her loss. Then she said softly "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Alex lifted her head and looked at her cell mate for the first time in what had been hours.

"For everything. But mainly for getting between you. There was nothing serious between us… you know that right?"

Alex shrugged. She was not sure she wanted to hear this, but maybe she needed too to move forward. "You didn't kiss her?"

"Well yeah," Stella admitted reluctantly, "we kissed. But that's all."

Alex closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give now to hold Piper, kiss her and watch her eyes darken with desire. "When? When did you kiss? How many times?"

"Look," Stella sighed "I liked Piper, but there was no relationship! It was a few stolen kisses, nothing more. Now, hearing you talk, I know that it was nothing like you shared. Do I wish it was. Yeah, sure I do!" It was Stella's turn to laugh joylessly this time. "Lets face it Piper Chapman is hot! But she was obviously missing you, what you had, I was giving her a little flattering attention and even if I kid myself she liked me I screwed up any chance of that by stealing from her."

Alex sighed. "Piper is forgiving. She had to change a lot since arriving at Lichfield, I am sure once her anger subsides she will forgive you."

"Well we will never know. I am here, and as you so clearly pointed out, you don't go back from max! Thanks to Piper I will be here for some years!" Straightening her shoulders Stella said "Enough of this crap. What we need is to go see the warden."

"We do? Why?"

"Because you need new glasses! Those make you look like a librarian anyway."

"Piper liked them." Alex said defensively.

"I'm sure she did but Piper isn't here and you need to change your image. So we get them to get new glasses and you can ask if you can work outside with me."

"Oh, I don't know."

"So... what? You are going to hide in here? For years? Aydin may as well have killed you! Look you do what you want, I have to return the scissors anyway." And not giving Alex a chance to reply she left.

 **Lichfield.**

"Sit down Chapman." Healy smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Piper shrugged. She hadn't slept in days, couldn't face food and avoided conversation when possible. She had been signed off work but know Healy wanted answers.

"I'm OK."

"Really? Red tells me you are not eating or sleeping."

"Red talks to much."

"She is worried."

"She needn't. I'm fine."

"So you are going back to work?"

"Sure." Piper shrugged.

"I have a letter here for you." Healy held an envelope but made no move to hand it over.

When Piper didn't react, made no move to take the letter and showed no signs of curiosity, he knew Red was right. "It is from your lawyer."

"I don't have a lawyer."

"OK, then it is from the father of your ex fiancé. I am not allowed to give you this letter."

"So why are you wasting both our time?" Piper grumbled.

"Because Chapman, I like you. Because, like red, I am worried. The reason I am unable to give you this letter is because it contains information that is restricted. By rights your lawyer is in strict breach. But ignoring this fact I feel, maybe, if I verbally passed on the reason of the breach you could, if you so desired, contact him or someone else."

"Look, Mr Healy, I am sure you mean well…"

"Shut up Chapman and listen!" Healy frowned and lowered his voice even thought it was only the two of them in the room.

"A Mr Howard Bloom wrote to you in his capacity as you lawyer. Yes I know you say you don't have one," Healy nodded as he saw Piper open her mouth to interrupt. "He expressed regret at the news of the death of Vause, as passed onto him via his son. He reminded you of his early advise and how Vause had done nothing to help your life, but felt compelled to tell you while Alex Vause is now on no prison records anywhere, also the death certificate of this person has not been issued. He went onto to mention a former prison inmate by the name of one Stella Carlin and said she now resided in to maximum security facility at Bedford hill."

Piper looked at Healy. "Are you saying Alex isn't dead?" She whispered.

"I didn't say that." Healy looked at Chapman closely, "I am just informing you of information that was contained in the letter which means I am unable to pass it forward to you. I suggest Chapman, you return to your bunk and on Monday, to work." Watching her closely Healy was relieved to see her nod and stand.

"Thank you." she said quietly before leaving. Healy made a note to check in with Red before the end of his shift.

 **Bedford Hills.**

"Errr, Alex." Stella frowned. Looking at the paper in her hand in shock. "Alex!" She said, louder this time, knowing Alex was trying to ignore her, but not able to keep this to herself.

"What?" Alex grumbled. She had reluctantly joined the outdoor work party today and was still trying to calm down from the curious stares and downright nosey questions. She was grateful Stella had answered most fro her, running interference but the constant scrutiny just highlighted how nervous she still felt. Maybe she needed a different job.

Look. Stella thrust a letter into her hand and on her first glance Alex eyes widened. It was pipers writing. Sitting up she looked at Stella. Stella nodded read it she said.

What was enclosed made Alex's heart ache. It was words of apology for Stella. Admitting she had reacted in anger offering to put in a word to get the decision reversed. But the majority of the letter was about her. Piper confessing her love, how she had heard of Alex's death from lolly. How Healy had implied all was not as it seemed. Piper seemed as lost as Alex felt.

Looking at Stella she whispered "Wow!"

"Yeah I know. I wonder how she knew where I was? Should I reply? Do I tell her you are here?"

Alex so desperately wanted to say yes. Wanted to write back herself. To tell Piper she loved her too, but say it was a trap? Looking at Stella she just said. "I need to think."

 **A/N: What will Piper do? Will Alex let Stella reply? Will try to get next chapter up by weekend. Thank you to everyone who has read so far. Love hearing what you think. A x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lichfield.**

Red had been keeping an eye on Piper. Healy had hinted her mood might change, but he was not specific on how or why. It had been 2 weeks now however, since Healy had asked her to watch Piper, and her head was spinning with the amount of mood changes the woman was going through. Initially she had seemed dazed. Not grief stricken, but shocked. She had returned to work, and from what the other women had said Piper was merely another body in the room, not making any difference to the workload but there in body. This had changed after few days and for a short while Red thought she was seeing signs of the old Piper returning. She saw the occasional smile and she had started eating again; but yesterday she seemed to go into decline. Red knew she was calling someone on the outside, although Piper had not told her who. Having had enough of the gentle approach Red decided a hard line was now needed.

"Chapman sit down!" Red barked as soon as Piper returns from work. Obeying, unsure why Red is so serious Piper looked across at the older woman.

"I have had enough." Red wastes no time getting to her point, "I am not sure what is happening in your head but you need to know it has to stop. Vause may be dead, Carlin may be gone, but none of us are happy to be here and you need to start getting on with your life or you will become very unpopular."

Piper blinked in shock at these unexpected words. After a few seconds she replied "I am trying."

"Are you?" Red looked sceptical. "So your trying means not sitting with anyone at meal times, not going to movie night ignoring the offers of friendship by other women here?"

"Look!" Piper was getting riled, "I am not interested in 'offers of friendship' and I can assure you it was not 'friendship' that new woman was offering! No, I did not go to movie night, but I had correspondence to catch up with."

Red snorted. "Correspondence!"

"Yes! I was writing to my lawyer. I needed some advise."

Red frowned. "Legal advise? Why? It is not as if you can get a retrial."

Piper shrugged "maybe its personal."

"Nothing in here is personal, you know that. You trying to get back with your ex fiancé?"

"No!" Piper almost shouted, then immediately regretted drawing attention to her and Red continuing in a quieter tone, "if you must know I have had time to reflect. Think about what happened to Alex and I have decided the only thing I can do to honour her is to make sure Kubra is locked up once and for all."

"Surely," Red said in equally hushed tones, "the time to have done that was in court."

"Yes. But it went wrong. I did what I thought Alex wanted. She did what she thought I was going to do….."

"Maybe, instead of living in the past, you need to focus on your future."

Piper shrugged, "maybe that's exactly what I am doing!"

 **Bedford hills.**

Alex had handed the letter back to Stella and then not mentioned it for days. At first Stella had tried to follow up on her desire to respond to Piper but Alex's lack of response soon had her giving up. She was surprised therefore when, a week after the letter had arrived, Alex said casually "We should contact Larry."

"Who?" Stella was not sure what Alex was talking about.

"Larry, Pipers ex. Piper has obviously spoken to him. His father is a lawyer, although not Pipers biggest fan. Maybe we should contact him."

"You want to contact Pipers ex?" Stella was not sure where Alex was going with this but was more than willing to listen. "Why?"

"Because," Alex sighed as if the question was stupid and should not need clarifying, "if you reply to Piper, the letter will be read. You cannot tell her I am here. You cannot tell her what happened without it very quickly becoming public knowledge. But if we contact Larry he can visit her. He can tell her in person without censorship."

"You trust him? Why would he help you? Surely you are the reason they split."

"Maybe." Alex shrugged "But _**you**_ are not. I am guessing Piper went to him because she wanted answers, she has done it before. I am guessing that is why Larry's dad wrote to her. Reading her letter it sounds like she is not in possession of the letter so I am guessing someone at Lichfield tipped her off. Probably Healy he had a soft spot for her from day 1."

"So what good would it do contacting Larry?"

Alex sighed. "Maybe Larry is the wrong choice. Maybe his father is the better option. Larry was quick to sell Pipes out, even when they were together." she said softly, almost to herself. "No, we will contact his father."

"What exactly will you say?"

"I wont say anything… you will. You will tell him you are here, that Piper contacted you and that you are unable to respond due to privacy. Tell him you have a new inmate named Alex Vince. Ask him if he visits Piper."

"You are going to tell him your name."

"No I am going to let him look me up. I am guessing that is what he has done already. He was mad at Piper after the trial. Really mad. This guy is full of integrity and I think that if he senses a cover up he will look into it further."

"Why exactly are you doing this? Even if he can let Piper know who you are without drawing outside attention it is not as if you can then start writing. I don't get it."

"You don't need to." Alex said bluntly. "I will tell you when I have his contact details." She said dismissively, before standing and leaving Stella to marvel at how Alex seemed to have a purpose and that purpose was bringing about the return of the old Alex. Strong, blunt, no nonsense Alex who, if she was honest, Stella found more than a little intimidating.

 **Lichfield.**

"Howard." Piper sat back down having kissed Mr Bloom on the cheek. She was in shock at his request to visit her and had been trying to contact Larry all week to no avail. "I wont lie," Piper smiled nervously. "I was not expecting you to ever want to talk to me again."

Howard Bloom looked at the woman sat across the table from him. She had changed so much from the woman Larry had first brought round to meet them. "If I am honest I didn't think I would either." Howard smiled. "Things change."

"So what exactly has changed?"

"You asked Larry to find out what happened to your, err, friend…." Howard stumbled over how to describe Alex so hastily continued. "Well I found something. Or rather the lack of something."

"You mean her non existent death certificate? Yeah Healy mentioned the letter you sent. He couldn't give it to me."

"Well I figured that was possible but I continued digging. Couldn't find anything."

"So you came here to tell me what? That you were wrong? Alex is dead?" Piper felt tears well quickly in her eyes. She was not going to lie to herself or anyone else, she had been hoping Howard was here to tell her it was all a bad mistake.

"I got a phone call. From an inmate at Bedford Hill."

"Stella? Stella called you?" Piper was more than a little confused. Stella did not know about Howard. She wasn't even sure she had mentioned Larry to her other than in the recent letter.

"Yes. A Ms. Carlin called. She said she had received a letter from you. Is that correct?"

Piper knew Howard was testing her, she didn't blame him. "Yes I wrote to her. After Larry told me Alex was dead I knew I needed to sort my life out. I set Stella up. I am the reason she is at Bedford Hills. She should be free. I offered to tell the authorities. I never heard back from her."

"You told her about Vause?"

"I told her it was Alex I loved. That she was maybe dead. That Larry had said there was no record."

"Well," Howard paused as if gathering his thoughts. "Stella Carlin wrote to tell me she had received a letter from you. That she would very much like to be free. She said that Bedford Hills was not so bad and that her new cell mate, Alex Vince, was not as bad as she had expected her to be."

Piper frowned. "She wants me to go to Healy? Tell them I set her up?"

"Yes she does, although going to Caputo would be more affective I feel." Howard smiled. "And as you yourself have said if you seriously intend to turn your life around it is probably the least you can do. I looked up her transfer details. That was some set up! But you are missing the message in her letter."

"I am."

"Yes. I looked up her cell mate. Alex Vince has no records. None. Not birth certificate, driving licence, insurances debts… nothing."

"So? she is in for identity fraud?"

"Piper think about it. Why would this Stella person contact me?" Piper shrugged. "Maybe," Howard smiled gently "Alex Vince is sending you the message. AV?"

Piper gasped. Her eyes looked pleadingly at Howard. "You really think so?"

"I don't know Piper, but I would say there is a good chance. Know if this woman is as smart as I think she is then it is a clever way to get the message to you. But the only way I think you will know for certain is to make the sacrifice and admit to setting Carlin up. If she is free then you will be able to ask her yourself."

Tears really flowing now Piper whispered "Thank you Howard… thank you so much."

Howard nodded. "I will let Ms Carlin know I have passed on your message and you are going to go to Caputo?"

"Yes. I will do it today!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Lichfield.**

"What is going on?" Red stormed into Healy's office eyes blazing.

Healy sighed he had been expecting this. "I had no choice Red, I had to re-assign Chapman's bunk."

"Yes, but why is she in the Shu? I thought you were worried about her. You told me to watch her. I have. She hasn't put a foot wrong."

"No, not lately. But she went to see Caputo."

"And that's a crime? What did she skip the chain of command?" Red did not even attempt to hide the sarcasm and contempt in her tone.

"No Red," Healy snapped "she told Caputo she set up Carlin. She said none of the stuff found in her bunk belonged to Carlin. Chapman put it there to stop her release. They were an item, did you know?"

"Hardly an item!" Red snorted. "Chapman loved Vause." Red sighed. "Really loved her. Carlin was a distraction. She used Chapman, stole from her; did Chapman tell you that too?"

"Yes. But she said she had forgiven her for that. She understood her motives. And Carlin had apologised before Chapman planted the stuff. So now she is in Shu."

"How long for?" Red could see there was no point arguing.

Healy shrugged. "She is lucky she didn't end up in Max herself. She must have caught Caputo on a good day! I am guessing you wont see her for a while."

"Well then if that's the case we need to talk about the imbecile you have put in with me!"

 **Shu.**

Piper laid her head against the wall. It had all happened so fast. She had been walking back from her meeting with Howard when she had seen Caputo. She had acted on impulse. Her need to talk to Stella, find out if Howard's suspicions were correct were the overriding factor in her actions, and as she sat now in the bare, cold cell she wondered if those impulses had been a mistake. She hadn't had time to tell Red, or any of the others, of her decision to confess to setting Stella up. She had expected Caputo to take days to decide her fate. But her immediate removal to Shu now had her worrying this was a precursor to another move. Would she be put on a plane out of state? Would she even get the chance to talk with Stella now, find out if Alex really was still alive?

As she closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise of women in the other cells, banging and shouting, she tried to picture Alex, how scared she must have been. She had been right to say Kubra would try to get to her, and she, Piper, hadn't listened. Alex hadn't been lying when she said he was more dangerous than she ever realised. Now Piper just hoped she could do something to prove to Alex she believed her and would help her.

 **Bedford Hills.**

"Carlin get you things together."

"What? why? I haven't done anything." Stella, immediately defensive, jumped to her feet protesting.

"You are shipping out. You have been granted release."

"I have?!" Stella, eyes wide looked at Alex who smiled.

"It worked." Alex looked satisfied.

"You think this is Piper?" Stella whispered.

Alex shrugged. "You got transferred here because of her, she is the only reason I can think of for you to be getting early release."

"I didn't think she would risk this."

"Piper ultimately does the right thing, or what she thinks is the right thing. But look," Alex voice became more urgent. "Now you need to focus. As soon as you can you need to visit her. Go to Bloom, get him to get you on her list. Tell her what's happened."

"She will be in Shu, if she is still at Lichfield at all." Stella shook her head. She was throwing stuff into a box unable to believe this was really happening.

"Just get to her. Tell her what happened."

"Alex, she knows what happened. If I am getting released she knows."

"Just tell her, please."

Nodding Stella moves to hug Alex. "I'll visit you too." She whispers. "Stay strong." She could feel the guard tug her arm and reluctantly lets Alex go.

"Wait!" Alex calls to the guard, following. "Have you got somewhere to stay? Money?"

Stella looks down shrugging, "I have Pipers money."

Alex nods then says "Keep your panty account open, I'll get money to you there. Then come visit me."

Stella just nods as she is dragged towards the exit. She had dreamed of her release but it wasn't like this. Feeling unprepared and more than a little scared she follows the guard towards the exit.

 **1 week later.**

"Miss Carlin, I have heard a lot about you." Howard Bloom holds out his hand for Stella to shake. He had expected this woman to look like Piper. The tattoos and manly hair cut, as well as the tight black leather pants and jacket, are a shock.

"Thank you for seeing me." Stella smiles nervously.

"I am intrigued." Howard admits. "You see Miss Carlin since my son met Piper Chapman lets just say out lives have not been boring. Now I am guessing you are here today because Piper saw sense, told the truth for a change and got you pardoned?"

Stella nods.

"So why exactly are you here? You obviously don't need a lawyer."

"No. But I need to see Piper. I need to thank her firstly, but I have stuff I need to tell her. I want you to get me on her visitor list."

"About your cell mate at Bedford hills?" Howard smiles. "Miss Vause, or should I say Vince, is OK I take it."

"Yes, if you can say scared for her life and traumatised by near assassination."

"I am not sure I can help. Sure I can talk to Piper, but I have a feeling the fact you are here will mean she is being punished so it could take a while. But even if you see her I don't think Piper can help. They need to serve their time for the crime they committed."

Stella nods. "Will Piper have her sentence increased?"

Howard shrugs. "Depends how they have punished her. If she has been transferred to Max, maybe not. If she has been sent to Shu then I am guessing she may have time added."

"Will you find out for me?" Stella had hoped she could tell Alex something positive when she visit next week but she was feeling far from positive as she left the law office. She had been staying in a room in a house for ex cons. The area was rough so she tried to spend as little time there as possible. Freedom wasn't all you dreamed about when you first got released and she knew the money she had was running out fast and she needed a job. Entering the coffee shop down the road from the Bloom law offices she sat nursing a small coffee as she waited. Howard Bloom said to return later that afternoon. She had no cell for him to contact her on so she told him she would call back before he left for the evening.

 **Bedford hills.**

"You have seen her?" Alex was desperate for Stella to visit and now as she sat before her she couldn't hide the anticipation in her voice.

"No." Stella watched as Alex whole body slumped. "She is in Shu. I am on her list. As soon as she can have visitors I'm there. Look Mr Bloom, Howard, he has been great. He said he has been looking into Kubra. It seems Caputo had some information on Aydin. He was stupid enough to give an address on his application that Caputo thinks has links. He was going to speak to the police but Howard convinced him to let him speak to Piper first. Look, I don't know much about what happened with Piper and Howard's son, but he doesn't hate her as much as you suggested; well either that or law work is really boring and your little story is the most interesting thing that has happened to him lately! Anyway he wants to come visit Piper with me, then here, to see you. He has an idea."

"What idea?" Alex had no interest in getting anyone else involved much less someone from Pipers past who was far to keen on rules and regulations as far as she was concerned.

"I don't know but hear him out. Just let him visit Alex. It cant hurt."

Alex shrugged. "You seem awfully fond of this man for someone who has only just met him."

"He is OK." Stella shrugged. "He gives me coffee I don't have to pay for, shares his lunch if my appointment is when he is eating and," Stella grinned "his new office assistant is hot!"

Alex snorted. "So you want me to trust some guy who probably hates me and blames me for breaking up his sons engagement, just because you have the hots for some secretary."

Stella grinned as she stood to leave. "Just hug me goodbye _Vince_ ," Stella winked, "I look hot in these leathers it will increase your prison cred!"

Even Alex knew she was smiling as she hugged Stella and watched her leave. She would hear Howard Bloom out as Stella suggested. What did she have to loose.

 **Lichfield**.

"How are you?" Stella couldn't help but flinch when she had first seen Piper. She had lost weight, her hair was limp and she looked defeated. When she had first entered the visitors room Stella had laughed at the whistles and cat calls from her former prison mates. But now looking at Piper she blocked that from her mind and asked "how long were you in there for?"

"A month." Piper shrugged. She was now back on the block, sharing not with Red but with Lolly. Her constant paranoia was messing with Pipers mind and seeing Stella was a relief. "You look good!" Piper smiled, her first in a month, "love the leathers!"

"Eyes off," Stella grinned "I am taken now!"

"Really?" Piper chuckled "You didn't waste much time."

"Well I have you to thank. I have been spending so much time in law offices lately! Mr Blooms new assistant took pity on me."

"Oh I bet Howard loved that."

"Howard is cool!" Stella smiled fondly. "He is coming tomorrow to see you. He is at Bedford hills today." Stella looked at Piper to see if she responded and wasn't disappointed.

"Why is he there?"

"He is visiting my ex cell mate. He needed information. He has a plan. He will tell you tomorrow. If you can help him, if you both help him, he thinks he can get my ex cell mate released and your sentenced reduced."

"Is it safe. Her release I mean."

"It will be, when it happens. Look Piper let him tell you, I don't want to raise your hopes if the other person wont cooperate."

"You think that's likely?"

"Well she is not exactly trusting is she!" Stella grinned. "She has helped me though, which I hadn't expected, given me money and gave me an address to try for a job. I have an interview tomorrow."

"Really?" Piper couldn't hide her surprise. Alex had never hidden her contempt for Stella so why would she help her now. "Doing what?"

"Its a tattoo parlour!" Stella chuckled. "I am excited!"

"I'm glad." Piper smiled. She was pleased to see Stella looking so happy and the fact she even came to visit made her more than a little relieved. "So is she OK?"

They both knew who she was talking about Stella nodded. "Better now than she was anyway. It was bad Piper. What they did to her, left her for dead. But she is better than she was at first."

"Does she hate me?" Piper was scared of the answer she waited for.

"No Piper she doesn't hate you. But I think you both need to be really honest with each other if this works out. Talk to Howard. If he can help you let him, but be very sure about what you want when you leave here. I am not sure either of you would survive if you screw up again.

Piper nodded. They had hurt each other so much but the relief at hearing Alex didn't hate her filled her with so much joy she couldn't hide her smile. "So these leathers, is this your casual look?"

"Yeah" Stella grinned "and I will say to you as I said to Alex, it will increase your cred to be seen with me looking like this!"

Piper laughed, "you will be lucky if you get out of this room alive looking like that! Butch and Nicky look like they have their competitive heads on!"

"Oh shit!" Stella glanced round, "I may need protection just leaving h ere!"

"Thanks for coming." Piper said serious again. "And I am sorry Stella."

Stella nodded. "Just talk to Howard OK. Get this sorted."

 **A/N: So next chapter will be the last. Thank you to everyone who a has read the story, my first here, and made me feel welcome with your reviews and messages, even if my choice of Stella as one of the main characters was not so popular ;-) I truly appreciate it and hope the ending doesnt disapoint. A x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lichfield.**

"… so that is what she has told me, can you add anything else?"

Piper frowned. "I never paid attention, I really wasn't lying when I said she was all I cared about. Howard, before I met her I was in college, or at home with my parents; you've met them, it wasn't exactly an exciting life. Alex changed that. She had my head spinning. She took me all over the world, we swam naked in pools and smoked drugs on deserted beaches in the moonlight. I didn't ask how we got there or where the money came from. When I found out I tried to say no. I tried to protest, maybe I didn't protest very hard though. Because I loved her. She was in deep, I know that. Sometimes her cell would ring all through the night. She always answered, but took the calls in another room, she was protecting me I know that. But I guess her protection of me has got us here. The few times I did meet him, Kubra, we drank and swam, or had dinner in a purely social setting, he was, well, charming. Whenever I was there the talk was casual. Sure I knew who he was, what he did, but I didn't ask questions. All I wanted was Alex."

Howard nodded. "What about Aydin. Did you meet him?"

Piper sighed frustrated. "I wish I had some new answers. I told you everything I knew before the trial."

"What about when he worked here?"

Piper frowned. "It was Aydin?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, not for certain. Oh my god. He was toothpick! Damn, lolly kept talking about him. Saying he was watching, asking questions. I did speak to him when he first started. We had so many guards starting it was easy to fool the new ones." Piper tried to recall the conversation.

"He knew who I was!" she said suddenly. "He called me Chapman! I guess I assumed someone had told him my name, but if lolly was right, if he was watching us… anyway he called me over, asked where I was going. I told him to the library. He nodded and followed me. Luckily I was only going to return a book. On the way back I saw Alex," Piper frowned trying to recall the meeting, "she was mad at me for spending time with Stella. She ignored me even though I called after her. He said something… damn what was it… oh yes, he said 'she always liked control that one.' I agreed and said she wouldn't control me. He said she wouldn't control anyone much longer! Oh my god! I just thought it was a guard being shitty. I should have told someone!" Piper was crying now and Howard, looking uncomfortable, patted her hand.

"Did you see him again to talk too? Did he ever mention his past?"

"No." Piper sniffed. "But I don't make a habit of asking guards about there personal life."

Howard nodded. "Did he give any indication where he lived?"

"No." Piper sighed. "Caputo will have his address."

"Yes and it ties in with new information Alex gave us. Look Piper, Aydin is small fish compared to Kubra. But this address it could be a link. I will check it out. If you think of anything let me know."

"Have you asked Stella?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Asked Stella what?"

"About Aydin. She used to go work out, he supervised that. She may have spoken to him."

Howard frowned. "Why didn't she say?"

"Because she probably thought this was about Kubra only and she would not know him, but Aydin may have said something…"

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Howard smiled.

"I hear you have seen a lot of her!" Piper grinned.

"Yes she is almost a permanent resident in my office! You have a strange taste in women Piper!"

Piper chuckled. "They are both hot!" She laughed.

"Yeah" Howard admitted "Larry didn't stand a chance!"

Piper snorted her laughter at this. "If you see her again, Alex, tell her I love her for me?"

Howard smiled. "I will, but I was saving her message for you until I left."

"She gave you a message?" Pipers eyes lit up.

"Yes but you will have to make do with a kiss on the cheek. Not what she actually suggested!" Howard grinned, his cheeks a little flushed just at the memory of what Alex joking told him to do.

"Oh god!" Piper laughed her hand over her mouth. "Did you like her?"

Howard smiled, "she is not exactly warm and friendly is she! But yes I liked her. I will try to help you Piper. But unless we get Kubra locked up in a secure place, for a long time, you are both probably safer where you are at the moment. Whether you knew it or not this guy is very dangerous and very serious in protecting his business."

Piper nodded "yeah the only thing Alex said he loved more than money was that dog of his."

"Dog?"

"Yeah, small yappy thing. Fifi or Froofroo. Not manly at all! But I saw him with it once, he had a chauffeur take it to the park and Alex said he only fed it steak. Perhaps," Piper laughed, "we kidnap the dog and hold it ransom!"

Howard frowned. "Maybe not, but it could be his weakness."

"Oh come on Howard its a dog, or a big rat!"

"Maybe… look I need to check a few things but I will be in contact." Howard stands. As he pulls Piper in for a hug, he kisses her cheek and whispers "Alex said to tell you she hearts you still, and you will always be her little spoon." As he pulled back he saw tears in Pipers eyes. "Thank you!" she croaked.

 **Bedford hills.**

"I thought Howard was coming today."

"Nice to see you too!" Stella laughed. "I gave up a hot date to be here for you today!"

"Spare me the details Carlin."

"Ha! frustrated?!" Stella grinned. "Take it from me Vince, when you get out you will find sex is better than you ever remembered it being!"

Choosing to ignore Stella taunts Alex said "So where is Howard?"

"At a dog show." Stella grinned

"What? I thought he was taking this seriously."

"He is. Look I am here to ask you what you remember about Kubra's dog. Piper told Howard he was obsessed."

"Yeah, ratty little thing, always yapping. Is that why Howard's at a dog show?"

Stella nodded grinning. "He thinks he is entered and if he is, and has registered addresses different to police records, it is another chance to get him. Howard is close Alex, really close. Also he has a trace on Aydin. He is under surveillance so we may be able to get him too."

Alex was scared to hope. Scared to imagine life outside again. Looking at Stella she asked "Hows the job?"

"Good! They are training me, properly training me."

"So no more tacky white inks and childish messages."

"Hey she asked for that!"

"Well it is better than the one she gave herself!"

"She didn't! Oh my god she did the infinity didn't she!" Stella laughed. Then said seriously "What will you do when this is over."

"Go on holiday," Alex smiled. "Somewhere hot."

"Piper said the same thing. In fact she said Cambodia."

Alex grinned. "I love Cambodia."

 **Lichfield. 2 months later.**

"What do you mean its nearly over?" Piper stared at Howard Bloom as if he was talking a foreign language.

"Piper its nearly over. Kubra and Aydin are in police custody. Kubra had registered the dog you mentioned under an address no-one knew of. When he was out of the country there was a raid. Records, bank accounts, even a fair amount of drugs. For this alone he will go down for a long time; but Aydin is now singing like a bird. He has confirmed Alex story, admitted killing her, we haven't told him she is in fact alive, and he has given us names to confirm his story and other victims and dealers too. Kubra himself is denying knowledge of Alex's attack but seems resigned to the drugs charges. Right now he is far more worried about that dog of his! You were right. Definitely his weakness."

Still in shock Piper said "Does Alex know?"

Howard smiled. "Alex Vause was released yesterday. She has been provided with a safe house and guard until the trial is over, but she is safe Piper."

"Will we have to give evidence again? Piper tried not to show her fear at the thought of another plane ride to Chicago.

"No. The help you have given already has been noted and it has been decided, by the powers that be, that your evidence will not be needed. They have agreed on my request to reduce your sentence."

"They have?" Piper was stunned.

"Yes, time added has been withdrawn and if the trial is a success I reckon we can get immediate release."

"When is the trial?" Piper was almost scared to hope.

"Starts Monday!" Howard grinned.

"Oh my god." Piper sat back stunned. Was this whole trauma nearly over. Returning to her cell she was pleased to see Red sat on her bunk. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to escape from Nicky for a while." Red sighed. "She is excited over something and bouncing and loud and I just want peace. I realised Chapman, you are calm, so when I saw your weird cell mate leave I came here."

Piper sat next to Red and said quietly "I have news."

"Good news?"

Piper nodded. "Alex is free!"

"Vause?"

Another nod.

"She is OK?"

"Yes. She has been in Bedford hills, I couldn't tell anyone. But she is free!"

Red nodded. "I am pleased. Nicky will be too. Wait…. I bet that is why she is jumping about. She had a letter."

"Oh." Piper couldn't hide her hurt that Alex had maybe contacted Nicky but knowing she herself would maybe free soon.

Seeing Pipers upset at her careless comment Red said "I am sure she will be in contact Chapman."

Nodding Piper said "Red, Howard said I may get early release."

"Well then you can visit Vause in person!" Red smiled. "Will you go back to your old house?"

"No, Larry sold it when he moved in with Polly. He put some money in an account for me, so I will find somewhere to rent. Maybe see if I can restart my business."

Red nodded. "I hope it works out for you."

Alone, now Red had left, Piper lay down. Would anyone buy from her now she had a record? Would she need to go beg Polly to help her? Sighing Piper wished she could just hear Alex's voice to know she was OK.

"She doesn't know you are going? How is that going to work?"

"Come on Stella, has all that sex addled your brain!" Alex grinned. "You have a visiting order, I have a visiting order. Nicky knows and is OK with it."

"You want me to spend the time with Nicky? I hardly know her."

"Well knows your chance!"

"I cant see why you don't just ask to visit like a normal person."

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise and because you know Pipes… she gets agitated and stressy. This way she will have a surprise and you get to practise your flirting."

"I don't need to flirt! You have met Carla, my needs are being met thank you."

Alex smirked, "Yeah, I would never have pegged you for the mousey quiet type."

"Hey!" Stella threw a punch that Alex easily deflected and the two women climbed out of the car and headed towards reception.

"It feels weird." Alex commented as they pinned on their badges and waited. "I feel a fraud."

"Well be prepared. It got kinda rowdy the last time I came."

"Let me guess you had your leathers on!"

Stella grinned, "hell yeah! But Carla wouldn't let me wear them today."

"Sensible as well as mousey!" Alex chuckled. "OK lets do this."

Standing she looked through the window and saw the back of Pipers head. She was looking down at what Alex guessed was some kind of food she had gotten from the machine. Moving quietly behind her she sensed rather than saw the glances; and the hush that had descended on the room told her they were as keen to see Pipers reaction as she was. Moving behind Piper's chair she bent low and whispered "Hey Pipes, you wanna share that with me?"

Piper's gasp and sudden jumping had her crashing into Alex, nearly knocking them both out. The surrounding laughter made Alex shake her head. "Well that was romantic!" Piper however was clinging too her, crying, her head buried in the taller woman's neck.

"Contact!" Yelled the guard.

"Hey, knock it off!" Nicky called grinning at the scene before her, "a hug on entering and leaving!"

Prising Piper off her, Alex set her in the chair and took her own. "Hey Pipes!" She smiled. "You pleased to see me?"

Piper could only nod. Tears still flowing she tried to swipe them away but her grin told Alex the surprise was a good one.

"I have news" Alex whispered. She knew everyone was straining to hear and she really wanted this moment to be private. "Kubra has gone down. 50 years Piper! 50 fucking years! We are free. At least you will be as soon as Howard does his magic."

"Its over?"

"Yes, its finally over. Look Piper I want us to go away. Will you come with me?"

Piper nodded.

"You don't know where yet."

"I don't care Alex."

"OK, well I have found a house too. You can move in. I know you might want your own place but you will need somewhere to begin with. And believe me staying with Stella is not an option…"

"I don't want Stella."

"No I know," Alex smiled. "I meant she has this new woman. You really don't want to be the third wheel believe me!"

"I can not believe you are here." Piper smiled "You look so fucking good! I love this jumper."

"I wore it specially." Alex smiled as Piper stroked the soft grey material. "I have written to you. The letter will be here tomorrow and it has my phone number so you can call while you are still here, but it should only be a few more days, and then I will meet you when you are free."

"Thank you." Piper sniffed, knowing she was a wreck but not caring. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Its OK pipes. Even I didn't believe me in the end. But its over now."

 **1 weeks later**

"Why wont you tell me where we are going?"

"Because its a surprise." Alex repeated for the fifth time since collecting Piper from Lichfield.

"I want a bath Alex. With bubbles. And steak! And clean clothes."

"OK, well you can do all that when we get there."

"Where?"

"Here." Alex grinned and pointed to a hotel. Piper frowned "A hotel. Not your house."

"No. We stay here tonight and fly tomorrow."

"Fly?" Piper turned to look at the woman grinning next to her

"Cambodia! For 3 weeks!" Alex laughed as Piper began to cry again. "You really need to get a grip Pipes, its no fun kissing you with all the snot!"

Piper wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. The kiss that followed was slow and tender. Alex could feel the emotion in Piper and knew it was a mixture of shock at her release, excitement and desire. Pulling back slowly and pushing the hair tenderly out of Pipers face she said, "Come on, I believe my girl ordered a bath with bubbles!"

Once in the room Alex ran Piper a bath and went to order room service. She left Piper alone for half an hour before knocking. "You OK in here?" She grinned. Piper was surrounded by bubbles and looked to be in heaven.

"It is so perfect. And so clean!" She grinned.

Alex laughed, "Yeah I avoided the shower for a while too!"

"Get in with me." Piper smiled.

Alex didn't need asking twice and was soon out of her clothes and stepping into the warm scented water.

"No not there," Piper grinned. "In front of me. I want to hold you."

So her back to Piper's chest Alex sat. She felt Piper bury her head in her hair and inhale. She felt her hands glide over her skin, stroking her arms, breasts legs but never lingering long, and she knew just holding and being held was exactly what they both needed.

Once the water turned cold Alex rose and grabbed some towels wrapping Piper in one she covered herself before leading Piper back to the main room. "Come on you need to eat, then sleep."

"But…"

"No buts Pipes. We have plenty of time, she smiled happily. We have the rest of our lives!"

 **A/N: That's me done :-) A huge thanks to everyone who stayed with my first effort until the end! The reviews and messages are hugely welcome and I hope to try this again soon.**

 **A x**


End file.
